Uh Oh Guano
Uh Oh Guano is the twenty-third episode of the first season of Kappa Mikey. Synopsis Gonard has captured Mikey and tied him to a robotic horse, preparing to joust him. The rest of Team LilyMu looks on, also captured and bound. Gonard and Mikey's horses charge toward each other. Gonard attempts to shoot Mikey with laser blasts from his lance. Mikey manages to use the blasts to cut through his bindings. He grabs a street sign to use as a makeshift lance, then charges Gonard. Gonard and Mikey crash into each other. Guano ends the scene. Ozu arrives and tells the cast that he has begun to sell LilyMu overseas. However, he reveals that he has only begun broadcasting in one other country: the Republic of Buttstonia. He further reveals that the show has been localized, going through numerous writing, editing, and dubbing changes, upsetting Guano. Ozu tells the cast that they will receive a portion of the earnings from the overseas broadcast, but will be payed in "butts", the native currency of Buttstonia, which are near-worthless. Mikey asks if the show will also be broadcast in America, which Ozu confirms. Mikey is excited to be on television in America and calls his friends to tell them. Gonard attempts to find someplace that will accept his butts, but is unsuccessful. He is approached by Sergu, a man from Buttstonia, who offers to work for Gonard in exchange for his butts. Gonard is hesitant at first, but eventually agrees. Mikey and the cast assemble in Mikey's apartment to watch the American broadcast of LilyMu. They discover, however, that the American broadcast has also been localized. The show has been renamed "Mighty Go Go Guano" and has been re-edited and dubbed in order to portray Guano as the main character and Mikey as an insignificant fairy. Guano is upset over the show being changed and Mikey is upset over being relegated to the sidelines. Ozu arrives and tells Guano that he has become popular in America and has been asked to appear on a celebrity talk show. Lily and Mitsuki discover that Gonard is employing Sergu as his servant. Mitsuki objects to Gonard's actions, but Lily attempts to woo Sergu with her own butts. Guano is panicking over having to appear on live television. Mikey is jealous of Guano's popularity. Guano asks Mikey to help him with his television appearance and Mikey comes up with a plan. Gonard and Mitsuki discover that Sergu has begun to work for Lily. Mitsuki criticizes her for exploiting Sergu. Gonard and Mitsuki begin to bid for Sergu's service, to Mitsuki's disgust. Guano appears on the American talk show, behaving oddly and beatboxing randomly. Guano receives praise from the audience. Suddenly, "Guano" reveals himself to be Mikey in Guano's suit. When questioned, Mikey attempts to portray himself as the show's real star and Guano as a social recluse. He is disappointed to find that his actions have only made Guano more popular. Guano begins to be stalked by reporters. Mikey manages to find him hiding in the studio. Guano has had a mental breakdown due to the attention he is getting. Gonard and Lily are searching for Sergu, having agreed to share him. They discover that Mitsuki has also been employing Sergu to work for her. Suddenly, a parade passes by with Sergu in the place of honor. They discover that, thanks to them, Sergu has become the richest man in Buttstonia. He plans to retire and return to his home country. Mikey apologizes to Guano and attempts to console him. Mikey comes up with a plan to get the reporters to stop following Guano. Sergu prepares to leave for Buttstonia, to the objections of Lily, Mitsuki, and Gonard. As Sergu's hot air balloon takes off, Mikey runs up with Guano, chased by a mob of reporters. Mikey throws Guano into the hot air balloon as it flies away. He tells the reporters that Guano is going to live a life of solitude in Buttstonia and that he will be replaced with a new Guano, who is eating lunch nearby. The reporters quickly lose interest in the "new" Guano and leave. The cast question Mikey, and he reveals that the "Guano" he had thrown into the hot air balloon was a fake and that the "new" Guano is the real one. Guano thanks Mikey for getting the reporters to leave. On Sergu's balloon, it is revealed that the decoy Guano was actually Yes Man in disguise. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Mike managing to knock Gonard from his horse. Quotes Gonard: Yo, this is the worst. How come no one will touch my butts? (rubber duck sound) Lily: YOU'RE IN JAPAN, GENIUS! People don't use butts here. Gonard: Why? There's nothing wrong with them! (sparkling eyes to show psychopathicness) Look, look at the pretty butts! Mitsuki: Umm, that's... okay. Gonard: TOUCH THEM! TOUCH MY BUTTS! TOUCH MY STINKING BUTTS! (epic sounds to make Gonard look owned) (Lily and Mitsuki walk past him) ---- Mikey: But it didn't work.... Gonard: Mikey, makes him more popular, all I do is steal belts. Yoshi: AAH! MY TROUSERS! Gonard: That'll teach him to look at my donut! (evil face of awesomeness) ---- Gonard (happy after hearing his Lilymu self saying pregnancy): I hope its a boy! ---- Mitsuki: MIKEY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO GUANO?! Lily: What's going on?! Gonard (chibi form): WHERE ARE MY SHOES?! (Gonard sees shoes) Gonard: Oh, there they are. Trivia * Gonard references the legendary El Dorado. * This episode references the film The Empire Strikes Back. * This episode references the Russian Empress Catherine the Great. * Gonard references the play King Lear. Category:Episodes